


You Magnify the Universe

by akabxne



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabxne/pseuds/akabxne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of starry skies and moonlight nights, admiring someone's beautiful face, and learning how to dance. (Mostly Yukio-centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Magnify the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt on writing in Ao no Exorcist fandom. Unbeta'ed. Title inspired by Little Dragon's "Pretty Girls".

A chilly breeze passed by as Yukio silently walked towards the abandoned dormitory, the darkness of the night contrasting with the stars twinkling above. He glances up to see the stars, and in his peripherals he could see the light inside his and Rin's shared room brightly lit. He takes a look at his watch, 01:48 PM. He was called in for a mission hours ago and it ended up later than expected, since he and his fellow exorcists underestimated the demon's skills and it took a while to gain the upper hand. _'Nii-san stayed up late to wait for me, huh...'_ he thought as he climbed up the stairs, recalling that he had to leave early while in a middle of a meal. Rin scowled and said that Yukio should stay a bit longer and finish whatever's on his plate, but the urgency of gathering exorcists for the mission was the top priority that time.

He turned the doorknob as quiet as he could, and there was paperwork and books scattered around the place. Across the room was Rin, slumped on his desk and sound asleep. Books and notebooks alike are open, ink bottles uncapped, and a half-drank soda is lying on the desk. Yukio cranes his head in confusion and looks over his own desk. The books and papers were neat and untouch and he smiles, nii-san had done his homework like he should, and didn't even bother looking at the younger's files for the answer key. It was a give and take situation, Rin teaches Yukio how to suppress his newly-found demonic powers, which wasn't an easy thing like it looks. In return, his older brother will do his homework both in cram classes and in school diligently, without requiring any assistance from Yukio. He silently pushes the door close, switching off the lights and arranges the cluttered things on his brother's behalf. He always picks up after Rin, after all; not that he minded anyway. He enjoys doing these kinds of things for nii-san.

He grabs a soft blanket and drapes it over his brother's body, and smiles to himself once more. His usually wild and energetic brother looks calm and harmless in his sleep, his eyebrows scrunching a little then relaxes again, his lips slightly parted, showing a bit of his pointed teeth.

Yukio wanted to lean closer and plant a kiss on his brother's lips. The moonlight seeping from the windows were the only thing illuminating the room now, and Rin looked stunningly beautiful in his slumber as his frame was embraced by the soft light. A faint hue of pink dusted the younger's cheeks as he observed his brother sleep peacefully, wondering of what nii-san could be dreaming at the moment. 

Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, and in his eyes, Rin looked like a delicate angel. People who were wary of Rin at first was totally wrong, because they haven't seen his brother like this.

Not that he has any intention of letting other people aside him see the beautiful thing in front of him. 

Yukio was content on admiring his brother like this, and goes on to change to something comfortable. His dark trenchcoat went inside his wardrobe and chooses a comfortable tee and shorts for his sleepwear.

As he finally laid down his tired back on the mattress, there was no signs of sleepiness in his body. He reaches up his arm towards the ceiling, pretending to capture the lightbulb under his hand, silently counting sheep in his head just like their dad taught them when the twins cannot sleep. He looked at the clock hanging on thr wall, and he watched as the red hand silently ticked as every second passed by, the quiet thrum of the clock resonating through the whole room. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, Rin stirred awake, noticing the satin blanket draped on him.

"Yukio?" the older called out, groggily rubbing his right eye. "You home?"

"Nii-san, I'm here." he answered and pushed his glasses back, eyes now fixed at the former. The older twin wrapped the blanket closer to his body and grabbed a pillow on his bed, walking towards Yukio's bed afterwards.

"May I? My bed feels kinda cold."

The younger gave a curt nod and moved to the other side, giving Rin some space to lie on. The latter helped himself as he lay down. 

"Since when did you come home?"

Yukio gave another glance across the room. 02:06 PM. "Roughly fifteen minutes ago. What's the matter, nii-san?"

"Today's mission ended real late huh," Rin closes his eyed and lets out a chuckle. "Maybe I should've tagged along, but I chose food over ass-kicking this time."

The younger hummed in agreement. "You finished your homework today?"

"Yeah.. Though I was also waiting for you to come back. I did that to pass the time, something like that." Yukio's pointed eats pointed up and his tail twiched for no reason, the said appendage flicked on Rin's thighs and the latter flinched at the tickling sensation.

"Yukio, try to control your tail will you?"

"S-sorry, I'm sort of nervous." Said twin blabnered, and realized what happened. Shit, he slipped up. Thankfully, his brotber didn't notice. "I can't sleep."

"Well so do I, but I just woke up... So there's a difference. I'd be willing to do things until you get bored and sleepy, though."

That earned Yukio a smile. "Thank you, nii-san."

"Say, Yukio... Have you ever danced someone? Not the one in raving but a slow one."

"I haven't. I think I was away with dad on the only chance I could've done that." They were recalling that one moment not too long ago, when they were still in their third year in middle school. It was the cherry in their school festival, a local band performed later in the night, and performed a slow song for their last performance.

—

"Guys, it would be a great opportunity to ask out that girl you like to dance with you!" the vocalist called out and there was a guitar strum, before delivering their last song.

Yukio wasn't present at that time, he ia accompanying Shirou to gain experience on dealing with demons and picking up supplies at the shop ran by Shiemi's mom. Meanwhile Rin got to dance with a girl, a clasamate of his, though there was nothing enthusiastic about it whatsoever.

—

"Ahh, that old geezer. Can't he see that yoyu need to cherish your youth too??" he said, ruffling Yukio's hair before standing up. He connected his phone to a portable speaker. The guitar intro of the song was playing, it was quite loud considering it's the middle of the night. He offered his hand to Yukio with a sly grin. "I'll be the girl, so you can learn faster."

The former pushed his glasses back once more and took his hand, standing up from the bed and now standing in front of his older brother. He placed Yukio's hand on his waist and placed his on the younger's shoulder, clasping the younger's other hand with his on midair.

"Do what I say; my footsteps will follow your lead," Rin says, a bit determined. Yukio looked unsure, but his brother gave him a reassuring grin.

_... And they were all yellow...._

"Take a backward step then move to the left... To the right.. Move up and spin..."

Yukio fumbled with his feet at first, accidentally stepping on Rin's foot but his brother paid no mind. Eventually he got the hang of it and Rin no longer dictated which direction or how wouls they turn; Yukio's a fast learner after all. 

Two brothers, both betrayed by sleep, decided to dance in the middle of the night. The space in their room was limited and they couldn't make full turna, but they were content by it. Moonlight shone in the room and on them as well, adorning Rin's gentle smile and Yukio's innocent-looking face with a soft white glow. The duration of the song felt like eternity, and despite the loud thrum of the guitar to the quietness, the song was fitting. Yukio was reminded of the sight he took in earlier outside, the stars twinkling bright on the dark carpet of the sky. Rin looked content as well, looking at his younger brother with a soft gaze.

Of course, all good things come to an end, and so did the song.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you... And all the things that you do..._

Yukio supported Rin's weight as he dips the older twin's body down slowly. As the song comes to a close, Rin mustered his bravado and placed a chaste kiss on Yukio's lips.

"Nii-san..." whispered the taller one when the latter pulled back, and stood up properly.

"Did you not like it? The dance, I mean... Well, may be that too..." Rin asked cautiously, a slight warmth creeping up his neck and cheeks.

"I-I did like it actually. It's just my first kiss after all."

Rin's eyes widened. "Oh fuck! I messed up my younger brother's first kiss! I'm sorry Yukio, I'm really sorry!"

Said man laughed softly. "No need to be sorry nii-sam, I'm kind of glad you were the first one I kissed."

"Oh, there's nothing to be worried about, after all."

"Yeah... Nii-san, how about calling it a night? I know we only danced to one sing, but I still haven't got my rest since earlier." Yukio concluded, stifling a yawn.

"Okay, okay, go climb the bed first." Rin replied. Yukio did what he was told, and his older twin followed suit. When they were both settled, Rin looked up to the taller twin.

"Don't sleep with those on, it would be a nuisance to you later. Besides, you actually look like a normal fifteen year-old without these," Rin aaid, while taking off Yukio's glasses and places them on the far side of his pillow. 

"Thanks," the younger replied, and his brother snuggled closer to his chest. It felt nice, perfect even, it's like two puzzle pieces fitting together with a 'click!'. "Nii-san, I have to tell you something."

"Mm?" 

"I like you, nii-san."

Rin nods in acknowledgement, then places another kiss on the younger's lips. " I like you too, Yukio. Good night."

He could feel sleepiness sinking in his system too, and Yukio presses his lips on Rin's forehead. "Sleep tight."

Perhaps later in the morning, one of them will wake up in a flurry of kisses and will not think twice of making out early in the morning, disregarding their morning breath and all. Maybe Rin will whip up a special breakfast with a few side dishes Ukobach prepared, and they'll head out to their respective classes as usual after a few pecks on the cheek and lips.

But now's not the time to think about that, not when your thoughts are clouded by the shorter twin between your arms. It was the right place for Rin, and the right time too— we all miss someone at 2 AM at some point, but it's rare to miss someone from 2 PM at this time of hour— and that person is right there with him.

Yukio had the most fruitful sleep in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay tbh I wrote this thing on my phone at 2 AM and roughly finished at 5 AM, which explains if ever there are any typos because I haven't proofread it lol. Plus I haven't written any fanfiction for a year, so my writing skills are really rusty. Also, they were dancing on Coldplay's "Yellow". So yeah, that clears things up.
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are loved!


End file.
